This invention relates to a rotor shaft for small electric motors.
The rotor shaft of relatively small electric motors often has to be designed according to particular customer specifications; only on rare occasions does a specifically designed small electric motor satisfy the exact requirements of a different customer. Thus, at least when designing the output (driving) end of the rotor shaft, the specific structural conditions of the environment have to be taken into account, while at the opposite end, the rotor shafts of the motors may generally be of identical construction. For the motor manufacturer this means that even in case of large unit numbers of a rotor design a large number of customer-specified shafts are involved which have to be manufactured in small lots, requiring a great number of master shafts or CNC-programs which render the manufacturing process expensive.